


I Want Your Midnights

by Miss_Princess_Blake



Series: The Rise of Weird Holidays [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Background beardcave, Drinking, F/M, Intro fic, New Year's Eve, The 100 Holiday Hookups, part of a series, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Blake/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Blake
Summary: Clarke and Murphy have been friends with benefits since the 4th of July and have been going strong ever since. It works out well for them both as neither is particularly good at relationships. So they hook up at parties, on holidays, nights out, and sometimes other random times in between. But then, on New Year's Eve, he learns how she really feels about the holidays. Murphy decides that maybe it's time to do things a bit differently.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Series: The Rise of Weird Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The 100 Holiday Hookups





	I Want Your Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of The 100 Holiday Hookups challenge and acts as an intro. There will be a fic a month. They all will act as their own separate mini fic but also work together to form an overarching story. They can be enjoyed on their own and still make sense (in theory!) but work best all together. I hope you enjoy this little preview of what's to come.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Happy New Year!_

To say that John Murphy was drunk by the time the clock struck midnight on New Year’s Eve would be an understatement. Bellamy and Steve always threw the best parties. They had an amazing sound system and always talked Murphy into cooking (not that it was hard, their kitchen was amazing). This year he even talked them into getting a fondue pot for dessert which ended up being as much fun as it was a mess.

As was tradition, Jasper brought the drink. They were always made the strongest drinks a stomach could probably physically handle, and with Clarke Griffin as a drinking partner, the night was likely to end up being a little blurry tomorrow morning.

Not that he was complaining.

After all, said drinking partner was currently pressed up against his body, her soft lips warm on his, as they momentarily forgot where they were. He could always lose himself in the feel of her skin. It was only the sounds of Raven and Emori’s wolf whistles that reminded him where they were.

“Don’t act like you don’t like the show,” he teased, pulling Clake more fully into his side.

“Please continue,” Raven replied with an evil smirk. “The less clothes you end up in the better the blackmail pictures will be tomorrow.”

Clarke cackled into his chest as he flipped Raven off, but he couldn’t help smiling. Clarke always got more affectionate and handsy when she was drinking Jasper’s moonshine. It had been that very concoction that had gotten them where they were now.

It had been on the Fourth of July. Monty and Harper always hosted that one since they were the only ones with a backyard and a pool. Not long before the fireworks, he found himself at the back of the party with a very tipsy Clarke beside him.

_“Murphy,” Clarke whined, hanging on his arm and nuzzling into his neck sending goosebumps down his arms and a surge of warmth straight to his cock._

_He opted to ignore that fact for the time being and opted to smirk at her instead. “What’s up, Princess?”_

_She scowled at him. “I hate that nickname.”_

_“How about Angel instead?” he asked, tugging lightly on some of the golden hair that had fallen out of her braid. “Seems more fitting anyway.”_

_Clarke just hummed and bit her lip with a flirtatious smile, letting her eyes close and her head roll towards his hand._

_Murphy would never know what compelled him to do what he did. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the look on her face as his hand brushed her cheek. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was, before he knew it, his lips were on her neck._

_It may have stopped there, but as soon as he tasted her skin he was already addicted. Not that she seemed to mind if the way she moaned into the contact was any indication._

_When he finally pulled back she looked at him with wide eyes, pupils blown, before she crashed her lips against him._

_She tasted like honey and moonshine and summer._

_Not a moment later, though, he came back to his senses and pulled back, holding her at arms distance. She chased his lips a moment before opening her eyes, confused._

_“Clarke, he said, voice rough with desire, “hang on. Let me just say there is absolutely nothing in the world I want less right now than to not be kissing you. But are you sure? You are super drunk and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”_

_Clarke’s eyes softened then and she slid back up closer to him, threading her fingers into his hair. “I’m not that drunk,” she insisted. “And while I do appreciate you checking in I can promise you this is far from the first time I have considered this. I probably would have done something much earlier if I’d known you were interested too.”_

_“Yeah?” Murphy asked, perplexed and harder than ever at her admission._

_“Absolutely,” she purred against his lips. “Now, are you gonna fuck me or what, Murphy?”_

_His grin grew wide as he pulled back, kissing her roughly a moment before letting his hands slide down to her ass. “Hold on tight,” he murmured in her ear._

_With a single motion, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a breathy laugh and it was the hottest thing he had ever heard._

_Finding an empty bedroom, he laid her back on the bed as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile. His eyes roamed over her body, covered only in a bikini top and some barely there denim shorts and he groaned._

_“Come get me,” she whispered._

_Needless to say, they missed the fireworks that year._

Since that night, there had been many others similar. Most parties or nights out they found a way to sneak off into some secluded corner or bathroom. As time went on, most weekends they were at one of the other’s houses.

The sex was mindblowing and they were both more than happy to keep it casual, neither having the best track record with relationships. They were friends, probably best friends at this point. Only now he just spent his evenings mapping her body with his tongue and memorizing all the ways he could make her scream his name.

It was fine, really. It was exactly what they both wanted and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

So, much like every gathering before, it wasn’t long after midnight that he had his hand up beneath her little black dress.

Clarke was a goddess, an angel, and he was helpless to resist her.

“God Murphy,” she panted quietly, trying not to alert the others where they were. “You are so good at that. Fuck, right there.”

He knew they couldn’t take too long, their only cover being the darkness of the hallway and a tiny alcove by a large bay window. He knew he would have his time with her later when they got back to his place but for now, he ached to have her fall apart at least once, leaving her legs quaking as she came on his fingers.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised as he twisted his fingers slightly inside her, his other thumb rubbing slow circles into her clit. “Come for me, angel. Nice and quiet, though.”

Clarke fluttered around his fingers, a strangled moan just barely escaping her lips before she collapsed against him. He pulled his fingers out slowly but continued petting his fingertips light back and forth between her legs as she came down.

She smiled up at him, coming back to herself, before kissing him softly. He pulled her in, a smile on his face making the kiss messy and decidedly not sexy. But he just couldn’t help how good it felt to have her near him.

“Can we get some air?” she asked with a deep breath after getting her hair and dress back into place.

“It did get pretty hot back there,” Murphy teased with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm before wandering back down the hall. He was only too happy to follow.

After stealing a bottle of champagne from the kitchen, Clarke and Murphy made their way up to the roof. It was freezing cold and the sky was already getting lighter as a new day and new year truly began, but they had brought a big fluffy blanket and each other to keep warm.

They sat with their backs leaned against the wall, watching as the last of the stars dotted themselves out in the ever brightening sky, and just watched as the world woke up. She nuzzled into his side and he let his hands trail up and down her side.

“Now this is the way to ring in the new year,” Murphy said, swigging the champagne right from the bottle.

Clarke was quiet for a moment and then two before he looked at her and saw she was frowning a bit. He turned toward her, cupping her cheek.

“Hey,” he soothed, “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Clarke said, bright but a bit confused before her forehead smoothed back out and she smiled.

“You were frowning,” Murphy explained.

“Oh,” Clarke laughed, “I’m ok, I promise. It’s just… you’re going to think it’s stupid.”

“Maybe,” Murphy admitted, “but try me anyway.”

Clarke hesitated a moment but then breathed out heavily and settled back into his arms. “Ok, well, here’s the thing. I actually kind of hate the holidays.”

“Like Christmas through New Years’ type of thing?” Murphy questioned, surprised. “But you always celebrate with us and seem to have fun.”

“It’s not that,” she clarified. “Partying with my friends and all that is great. But It’s all just so expected now, so commercial. There’s all these things you are supposed to do and just so much pomp and circumstance. No one just has fun with it anymore, at least not outside of this group.”

He cocked his head and thought a long moment before responding. “That doesn’t seem very silly. I’d say it’s probably a common theme. If we get Miller stoned at the next event I’m sure he would rant about it all day. It’s not required that you like Christmas.”

She turned and looked at him, eyes bright and her serious face on. He knew this meant a rant was coming and he couldn’t wait. A passionate Clarke was his favorite Clarke.

“But it isn’t just Christmas, Murphy,” she explained, gesticulating wildly as she talked. “It’s all of them. Easter, Halloween, even fucking Groundhog Day was turned into a damn movie.”

“Which you love,” Murphy pointed out, making her nod.

“That’s true,” she admitted with a small smile, “but totally not the point.”

“So what is the point?” he questioned, kissing her knuckles as she spoke.

“The point,” she said, enunciating each syllable sharply, “is that I don’t want to celebrate St. Patrick's Day anymore. I don’t want Independence Day or Earth Day or Thanksgiving. What about grilled cheese day? That has to exist, right? Or national make out day? Just something fun and silly and different.”

“Ok,” he told her with a smile, making her pause.

“Ok?” she asked quietly as if she finally realized how her speech had broken the hush of dawn breaking around them. Her face was full of hope and it made his heart flutter.

“Yeah,” Murphy told her, determined now that the idea had hit him. “Let’s do it. This year we skip all the major holidays and just celebrate fun ones.”

“Well we don’t have to skip them completely,” Clarke admitted. “It would be a shame to miss all the parties.”

“Fair point” he conceded. “How about this. We still spend the year going to the fun parties but we drop our obligation toward corporate dictated holidays. No green beer, no easter eggs, no Christmas presents, not even any pumpkin pie or turkey.”

“You can pry the pie from my cold, dead fingers,” she admonished.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Alright fine, keep the pie. But where I was going with this is we make a pact to avoid those things. And instead, once a month, we pick a ridiculous holiday to celebrate.”

“Can I choose?” she asked, eyes wide and full of innocent excitement.

“Of course you can,” he tells her. Her smile beams brighter than the now rising sun.

“Alright,” she said around her grin. “One year of crazy holidays, you and me. Sounds perfect.”

“Yeah,” he said into her hair as she tucked herself back against his chest. “It’s gonna be a wild year. Just let me know when, where, and what to bring and I’m there.”

They were quiet for a little while after that before Clarke turned to him a final time.

“Murphy?” she asked, demurely. “Can you take me home and fuck me now? That’s how I want to start the year.”

“Your wish is my command, Angel.”

With that, they left for his apartment and all talks of holidays were shelved in favor of him burying his face between her legs before they had even fully shut his door.


End file.
